Jack Stauber's Micropop / Micropop
Bio Jack Stauber's Micropop is Jack Stauber's secondary name in releasing music. It's mainly consists of short songs he usually post on his YouTube, Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, ect. It also consists of extended songs, which are when his short jingles are turned into full-lengths songs! '''Some behind the scenes and teasers for his (upcoming) songs/videos are uploaded on his Plopscotch Instagram account. There also some full lengths songs uploaded that have never officially released. Discography EPs * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Inchman_/_Two_Time_(Micropop) ''Inchman / Two Time''] (June 4th, 2018) * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Cheeseburger_Family_/_Fighter_(Micropop) ''Cheeseburger Family / Fighter''] (August 6th, 2018) * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/The_Ballad_Of_Hamantha_/_Today_Today_/_Al_Dente_(Micropop) ''The Ballad of Hamantha / Today Today / Al Dente''] (November 5th, 2018) * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Baby_Hotline_/_Tea_Errors_(Micropop) ''Baby Hotline / Tea Errors''] (March 21st, 2019) * ''Deploy / Those Eggs Aren't Dippy / Out the Ox'' (November 4th, 2019) * ''Dinner is Not Over / There's Something Happening / Keyman / Cupid'' (February 7th, 2020) Albums * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Micropop ''Micropop''] (June 29th, 2019) List Of Songs Extended Songs: * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Inchman_%28Song%29?venotify=created ''Inchman''] * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Two_Time_%28Song%29?venotify=created ''Two Time''] * ''Cheeseburger Family'' * ''Fighter'' * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/The_Ballad_of_Hamantha_(Song) (The Ballad of) Hamantha] * ''Today Today'' * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Al_Dente_%28Song%29?venotify=created ''Al Dente''] * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Baby_Hotline_%28Song%29 ''Baby Hotline''] * ''Tea Errors'' * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Deploy_(Song) ''Deploy''] * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Those_Eggs_Aren%27t_Dippy_%28Song%29 ''Those Eggs Aren't Dippy'']'' '' * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Out_the_Ox_(Song) ''Out (of) the (B)ox'']'' '' * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Dinner_is_Not_Over_(Song) ''Dinner is Not Over''] * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/There%27s_Something_Happening_(Song) ''There's Something Happening''] * ''[https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Keyman_(Song) '''Keyman]'' * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Cupid_(Song) Cupid] Short Songs (Officially Released / From Youtube) * $4.99 * Pup * Echo Co Co * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Sod_%28Song%29 Sod] * Whisper * Doctor * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/The_Motions_Of_Fun_%28Song%29?venotify=created The Motions of Fun] * Benny Worm * Coral * Goldie * Bubblegun * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Penny_%28Song%29 Penny] * Richter * Elder * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Tall_Long_Blonde_Cowboy_Party_%28Song%29 Tall Long Blonde Cowboy Party] * Lima Bean Man * Love Bug * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Shattered_Molars_%28Song%29 Shattered Molars] * Mr. Backwards * Eyelash * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/6B_%28Baby%29_%28Song%29 6B (Baby)] * Don't Say That One Word I Think Is Funny * Eating on the Go * Estranger * At The Store * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Cooking_With_Abigail_%28Song%29 Cooking With Abigail] * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Pavlov_(Song) Pavlov] * Epoch Elliptic * Sine * Boo! * Peppermint * Bumblebees are Out * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Is_Anyone_There%3F_%28Song%29?venotify=created Is Anyone There?] Short Songs (Officially Released / Not from Youtube) * Order * Junk Bat * Dour Girl * I Heard Ya * Get a Hold Of Yourself * Polarizer * Benchmarks * Choice * Crocodile Tears * Just Take My Wallet * Seltzer * Astronaut * Easy Eyes * Tragic Bean * Spring Cleaning * Comb Attack * Darren * Wise * Growing Baby * Underneath * Thrower * I Hope You Miss Me In Heaven * Love Cookie * Everything Bagel * The Ground Is Not So Far * Shucks * Undie * Sticky Flower * Words Of Wisdom * Oh Lugsury * Broken Record * Sleep Talk * Dumpster Girl * Dialtone * Once I'm In My Head * Love and Co. * Behead It All * Black Pepper * No More * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Jamie_%28Song%29 Jamie] * Baby Got No Heart * Huts * Calm Water Fast Living * Freefall * Gift of Eden * Pumpkin Pie * Jozz * Angel * What Did You Do * Blood Pump * Performer * Not For Your Throat * Wet Willy * Hot Dog * Loco Ocean * Eleven O' Clock * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Lice_%28Song%29 Lice] * 4379 * Great Lake * Lick My Common Sense * Teacup * Pearls * Pull Short Songs (Never Released Except Jack's Media (With Videos)) * 2 Eggs in a basket (sandwich song) * a confession * Able * Aleph * Bandaid * Banter * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/BUG_BITE_(Song) BUG BITE] * CD AD (jackstauber.shop) * Cherry * Dirty Harry * Good Luck Chasing Your Mind * Good Morning Blondie * Hard Day * Hope * Lame Grave * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Love_Will_(Song) Love Will] * Merry Christmas (Uncles In Heaven) * Nurpo * Oh Mona Lisa * Pumpkin Song * The End Short Songs (Never Released Except Jack's Media (Without Videos)) NOTE: For some mobile users (mostly iOS users), a phone number might by generated for the VLC title for "????". We ask to please '''NOT' call or message this number if it appears or gets linked for your safety, as it is not longer in service.'' * 24 hr * All the Dishes * away * basement fire * Brain Tissue * Clog Chain * Come to See a Stranger * Depression is Cool * doll * e v e * Every monday star * ga ei gi lo su * God’s word is not bad * Guided by Jack * Heath Bar * House the Machine * In Praise of Epictetus * It’s A Sick Thing * House the Machine * Lettuce Weeks * Lovesick Baby * Mascot * My Dumb Heart * My Name is Jack * Punch Drunk * red eye * Stauber of Seville * trajectory (demo) * ???? (vlc-record-2018-01-25-07h40m19s-huuhu.mp3-.mp3) * yea * your it Other / Cartoon-Related * 53 inches of snow of snow fell on Erie * Bread * Cheese * Coffee * ebb * How Tall Are You? * If I Had a Tiny Mouth * Milk * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Paper_Towels_(SHOP:_A_Pop_Opera) Paper Towels] * Oatmeal * The Bozotoso * Wishing Apple * Valentine's Day is Not for the Lonely * video man Category:Characters Category:Micropop